<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumpster Dive by Wolfgirl19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942587">Dumpster Dive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19'>Wolfgirl19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A day in the life of Kenny McCormick, Gen, Kenny McCormick-centric, Kenny tries to keep his family fed no matter what, One character focused, Poverty, Probably my shortest fic ever, dumpster diving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Part 10, we focus on how Kenny resorts to dumpster diving when money for his family is tight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumpster Dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now for something different: an entry focusing on just one character! And to inform you all that updates for this series will be a bit slow, since this author needs time to find story and plot ideas. With that out of the way, enjoy Part 10!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny, once he made sure no one else was watching him, snuck behind the grocery store, approaching the large, dark green dumpster, its lid lifted up and the colorful, vulgar graffiti covering every inch of its surface.</p><p>As much as he hated dumpster diving, he had to do it for those days when his parents spent most of the household savings on the bills, leaving nothing left over for food purchases. But at least it kept the lights on and the plumbing working for another month, and it was a step up from his parents normal habit of blowing their paychecks on beer.</p><p>Getting back to focus on the task at hand, Kenny stepped on a wooden crate to help him take a peek inside the dumpster, seeing that today's discarded yet still fresh foods were a bunch of red and green apples resting on top of a piece of cardboard, protecting them from the slimy, rotting gunk making up the dumpster's contents, and freeing Kenny from the chore of having to wash them off for an hour straight when he gets home. The usual odor wasn't as strong, Kenny assuming that the smellier contents haven't been added yet, thankfully.</p><p>Kenny got to work, stuffing as many apples as he could inside his emptied backpack, only stopping once it looked like it could explode on him and leave a mess of apples everywhere.</p><p>Kenny's attention was caught by the sound of the backdoor opening, signaling his cue to leave. He ran off into the dense cluster of pine trees nearby as the employee stepped out with a crate in her arms. Kenny watched from behind one of the trees as she dumped out more apples into the dumpster, shaking his head at the store's wastefulness. As soon as she went back inside, whistling a tune as she did, Kenny headed back to the parking lot to begin the long walk home.</p><p>As he walked back home, he felt a sense of accomplishment from what he did, knowing that he and his family, or him, Kevin, and Karen mostly, would have something to eat for the next few days that isn't Pop Tarts or Eggo Waffles again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>